


I Think I Did Something Bad

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel father figure to Jack, Castiel tries to be a good father, Gen, Jack makes a phone call, S14e16 Don't go in the Woods, Spoilers for e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: While on the road Castiel receives a call from Jack; and Jack informs him "I think I did something bad"





	I Think I Did Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Them kids from Lebanon is going to need some therapy. lol
> 
> So after I seen the latest episode I couldn't help but think what if Jack called Cas and told him what happened. This of course written under the assumption that Jack still has his soul or at least enough of it to feel bad for what he has done.

            Castiel walked up towards his motel room. He had been driving for hours and he was tired. Although he was not tired like he needed sleep he was just worn out from the drive, so he decided to stop for the night. He opened the motel room door and stepped in his travel case by his side. He had grown fond of showers while living with the Winchesters they made him feel cleansed plus he had to shave in the morning so he keep a travel kit in the car in case he stopped. He sat the kit down on the bed and retrieved his shower gel that Dean got him and a razor when his phone rang.

            He frowned. It was about three in the morning even the Winchester brothers were in bed now and he knew that Dean would wait until the next morning to call. He feared it was an emergency as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw it was Jack. He answered is a crisp. “Hello Jack, is something wrong? Are Sam and Dean okay?” Dean had texted him and told him they were going on a hunt and Castiel feared the worse.

            “No Cas… Sam and Dean are fine.” Jack said. His voice sounded weak.

            Castiel put his stuff back in the travel bag and sat down on the edge of his bed. He could tell by Jack’s tone that something was wrong. He cleared his mind and used what Dean and Sam referred to as his ‘dad’ voice. “What’s wrong Jack?”

            He let out a sigh and then said. “Castiel…” There was a big red flag he hadn’t called him Castiel in a while. “I… I think I did something bad.”

            “Oh?” He asked. He waited for the boy to speak. He found in recent times it was better for Jack to come to him with his problems. He tried to talk to him about the snake but Jack didn’t offer much light into his decision. He wondered if Jack was about to confess to the killing of the snake or if… oh no what if this was something worse.

            “See Sam and Dean left me alone in the bunker. Dean wanted me to go to the store; I went to the little market. You know the one at the end of Main Street?”

            “Yes I know that one.”

            “I met this kids there… they knew about what we do.”

            Castiel had recalled Dean telling him about them meeting those kids. They had gotten ahold of a bunch of cursed and supernatural objects which now was in the bunker. “Yes Dean told me about those teens.”

            “Well they asked me to hang out with them and I was happy. Cas I made friends.” The last part of that sentence was said with a joy that was edged with sadness.

            “Yes making friends is good Jack.”

            “Yeah… so one of them Elliot was really interested in the supernatural so I brought books for him to look at and they wanted to know how to kill a demon. So I showed them my angel blade. I showed them how good I was at it and they were impressed until… well I tried to throw it at a tree like you had showed me. But I wasn’t as good at it as you are… I…” He paused and let out another sigh. “Cas… can you promise me something?”

            “Of course Jack.” He gripped the bed tight as a knot of unease filled his stomach. “You can talk to me about anything remember.”

            “I used my powers to control the angel blade. I scared them. I didn’t guess realize that humans had harsh reactions to things they don’t understand. I stabbed one of them her name was Stacy.”

            “You-you stabbed someone?” Castiel asked his voice rose. Anger built up within him. His son shouldn’t have been left alone. Oh no what chaos had Jack caused.

            “She’s fine though. I healed her just like you showed me.”

            Castiel let out a sigh of relief. “So then what happened?”

            “Cas… they were afraid of me… I don’t understand.”

            “What do you not understand?”

            “Why were they afraid of me?” His voice weak and sorrowful, he was clearly hurt by the rejection of his new found friends.

            “Well Jack humans…” How to word this? Being delicate sometimes wasn’t Castiel’s strong suit. Usually Sam dealt with the heartfelt emotional conversations with Jack. Dean assured Castiel he was good enough but he didn’t believe him. “Humans tend to be afraid of what they don’t understand.”

            There was a pause on the other end before Jack spoke again. “But I thought they were my friends. I healed Stacy she’s fine now so I don’t see why they are scared. I can help. I don’t want to hurt them.”

            “I know that Jack. But humans are… they are complicated.”

            “Did it ever happen to you, Castiel?”

            “Did what happen to me?”

            He sighed. “Did you ever scare any humans? Like Sam and Dean were they ever afraid of you. They don’t want me to use my powers they don’t think I’m ready… Cas I think they are afraid of me too.”

            Castiel felt his heart drop like a stone. Dean had told him he was worried about a repeat of Dodge City especially because they didn’t know how much soul Jack had left. He fiddled with edge of his trench coat as he spoke. “Yes Jack, I scared them a few times. I used to be able to fly or teleport as they call it and I used to pop up behind them. I know it’s not the same thing but that happened.”

            “So it never bothered them that you weren’t human?”

            He bit his lip. “Well… it did… sometimes bother Dean… he had told me once that he had a few times been worried I would kill him in his sleep.” He rubbed his arm. “He was even worried I would do it by accident.”

            “What did you do to… cope with it?”

            He laughed. “I was mad at Dean so I didn’t speak to him until he apologized and told me he trusted me. Although I don’t think that will help you any.”

            Jack gave a weak laugh. “No I don’t suppose so. I don’t like that… that I scare people. I want to make friends.” There was another pause and then he asked. “Cas do I scare you? I know I scare Sam and Dean and… I think I understand why but… what about you?”

            Castiel answered quickly. “No of course not Jack, I have never been afraid of you.” This was a bold faced lie and Castiel knew it. He was afraid of Jack. Scared he was soulless, afraid for him and what he might do or what might happen to him once he does it. He remembered when Sam was soulless he was scary and how he risked lives and everything. What if Jack became like that? He inwardly trembled what if Jack actually tried to hurt one of them. He swallowed hard at that thought. He remembered that poor snake that jack killed easily; that could easily be one of them. One of them falls on a hunt what if Jack decides the best way to help them to ‘send them to heaven’

            “Thanks for talking to me Cas.” Jack said indicating the end of the conversation. “When are you coming back home?”

            Castiel snapped back out of his stupor. “Oh not for a while, I’m just stretching my legs it was starting to feel small in the bunker.”

            He gave a sound of agreement. “Okay Cas, well I guess I’ll talk to you later. You be careful on your trip, bye.”

            “Bye Jack.” He said as he hung up the phone. He laid the phone on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Worry ate at him. He looked at the phone that was nearby. Should he call Dean? Dean probably wasn’t awake. He had promised Jack that he wouldn’t tell them what happened but… this could be bad. If word got out if those teens told someone; what if Jack hadn’t healed that girl? He picked up his phone with uneasy fingers. He opened it up and stared at the screen; he knew that Dean wasn’t awake now. He bit his lip and sent a text to him asking if he was awake. He waited for a few minutes and no answer came through. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He got up from the bed and got his shaving kit back out and the bath gel. He would call Dean in the morning. He may have promised Jack but the situation was making him feel uneasy. He hadn’t even told them about the snake yet; he let them believe it died of natural causes. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He rubbed his face and looked at his tired looking vessel. The last few years had been hard on him. He held the side of the sink and sighed to himself. “Castiel you can’t keep the boys secrets.” He told himself. He resolved at that moment he would tell Dean what happened when he got the chance. Yes whenever he got the chance.


End file.
